


Lost in an island

by Bytrolero34



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Angst, Desert Island, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Past, Relationship(s), Smut, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytrolero34/pseuds/Bytrolero34
Summary: Jughead Jones was in a crusie through the caribean enjoying the publishing of his new book when an unexpected storm caught the cruise and made it wreck. The last thing he remembers is losing consciouness after getting hit in the head trying to jump to a piece of wood trying to save his life. Several hours later he wakes up in the shore of an island and later he will find out he isn't as lonely as he thought he would be.Betty Cooper thought that the cruise his cousin booked for her would be a good time to disconnect. Sure she was alone but she rather preffered to be alone in a cruise in the middle of the caribean than be home near her mother than lately felt more as an enemy. The time to admire the ocean and the warm of the air was helping her with her anxiety but a sudden storm that made the cruise wreck changed everything.Archie and Veroncia Andrews decided it would be good to accept her parents gift as newlyweds and take that cruise through the caribean as a honeymoon. What they didnt expect was to end up together in an island after her cruise wrecked and find that they aren't alone at all.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lost in an island

Jughead woke up startled in his room by a thunder and a pouring rain that was entering the room through the slide doors of the balcony of his cabin.

"Shit", he hissed.

He gets up of his side of the bed and walks to the slide doors rubbing his eyes and yawning. He closes the door but not before pecking to take a look at the incoming storm. He sighs and decides it would be good to sleep through the storm to not stress himself. He is about to sit again and lay in the bed when the intercome of the cruise makes a weird sound and the voice of the captain speak.

"Hello passengers of cruise _SeaTraveler_ 134\. Here is captain Stevensson talking. There is an upcoming storm that will probably catch us in fifteen minutes. It's probably nothing but I need you all to be awake and in the stern of the cruise if needed in case of emergency. That's all, thanks for your time."

After that the intercome shuts off and Jughead starts to wonder. It's probably nothing like the captain said, Jughead thought. With a sigh he decides to change into something comfortable and leave his cabin before his mind starts to wonder yet again.

With a last touch he puts his beanie in his head and walks out of the room. The first thing he sees in the hallway is the crowd of people walking through it. He starts walking down the hall and towards the stairs when a red headed guy appears out of nowhere and bumps into him making him almost fall out.

"Watch where your going", Jughead hisses with voice hard and firm.

"I'm- I'm sorry dude, I'm just looking for my wife, I don't know where she is. Did you see her? Short, with curvy dark hair and a purple dress that falls in her kness?", the red headed guy rants franatically. This time Jughead stops a moment to look at him and when he reaches his eyes they are pleading and hopefull, probably waiting for information about his wife.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't saw her, I just get out of my room after hearing the captain.", this time Jughead's voice is more softer and understanding.

"Okay. I have to go. Bye", he rushes and runs through the other direction of the hall. Jughead watches him how he dissapears of his view and hopes he finds his wife. He turns and finally reaches the stairs. 

He arrives at the stern some minutes later and guards himself of the rain under the tarp of the terrace of the outdoor bar. After all to no avai because the wind is throwing the rain in a lateral trajectory soaking him entirely.

After that all is a blur, it starts when the pouring of the rain gets harder, the thunders get more loud and repetitive. The people starts to yell. The captain doesnt speak, probably because the intercome are broken thanks to the storm. The waves start getting higher and higher and start soaking the cover of the cruise. After some more caos the highest wave crashes the stern of the cruise and makes Jughead fall of the rail and to the ocean. He dives towards the surface and starts looking franatically for something to hold on to. His breathing is erratic, with fast gasps and his heartbeat had never been so faster. Probably to the point that it will burst through his ribcage if he doesnt manage to stop it soon.

Finally he finds a scrab of wood floating near him and he swims towards it until he gets a hold of it. He holds it for dear life and finally allows himself to calm a bit. With his breathing more calmed and his heartbeat out of danger he turns his head and looks to the cruise. He finds it tilted to the side and people jumping to the water to try and save his life.

"Fuck", he mutters to himself. He turns around deciding not to watch that gut wrenching scene and trying to get that image out of his head. Some minutes later he realizes the huge pounding in his head that he didnt realize thanks to the blood pounding in his ears thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Now he realizes he had to hit his head pretty hard at some point but he cant remember now.

The exhaustion of the events and the desire to sleep his pounding head make him fall asleep before he can control it.


End file.
